paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Icy Woods Rescue
This story is done by Tbrays30. When a helicopter is forced to make an Emergency landing in the icy cold woods, it's up to the PAW Patrol to find them and save them! *Skye. *Marshall. *Rocky. *Zuma. *Chase. *Rubble. *Med. *Tundra. *Dawn. It was a bitter cold night. It was 2AM and no one in Adveture bay was awake but a small helicopter was flying over the woods headed to Jake's Pilot: "It's so cold out here. Pilot Two: "Engine's frazing" Pilot: "Oh, no...." The helicopter slowly starts to lose power. Pilot Two: "Sir, we're right over the woods, we'll crash into the trees" Pilot: "We won't. See that clearing?" Pilot Two: "Yes, I do" Pilot: "Try to lead there" Pilot Two: "There we go" Pilot messages everyone inside: "We are sorry about the early leading.....Engine froze, we need to call for help some way" Pilot Two: "We need someone fast, it's about 20 degrees out here" Back at the Lookout. In his Pup-House Med: "I can never sleep" Marshall sees the light on in his Pup-House Marshall: "Med! It's 2AM! Go to sleep" Med: "I can't fall asleep Marshall" Marshall walks in his Pup-House. Med: "It's to cold...I can't sleep..." Marshall: "Hehe, it's alright, just be asleep before 5AM! Hahaha" At Jake's Mountain. Jake: "I see lights....Wait, is that a helicopter?" He sees things that look like people around the lights. Jake: "That has to be! I have to call the PAW Patrol!" Ryder asleep at the top of the Lookout. Jake: "Ryder!" Ryder: "Uh...Jake...You calling late hehe, what's up?" Jake: "I think helicopter went down in the woods near my mountain" Ryder: "That's not good, the PAW Patrol is here the help!" Jake: "Good, becuse it's about 20 degrees" Ryder: "PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" All (half asleep): "Ryder needs us" At the Elevator. Zuma: "Where's Marshall and Med?" Tundra: I don't know..." Skye: Marshall? Med? Both: "Here we are....Hehe" Chase: "Your late, hehe" They all go up to the top of the Elevator. Chase: "Ready for action Ryder sir" Ryder: "A helicopter made an Emergency leading in the woods at Jake's near Mountain" Rubble: "Oh, no!" Ryder: First I need Tundra. Tundra: "I'm ready to roll like a snowball!" Ryder: "Next I need Med and Marshall" Marshall: "I'm fired up" Ryder: "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll" They all slid down to there vehicles. Med: "Two things I hate, snow and the dark" Marshall: "Relax Med....Remember what I tell you....." Med: *Sighs* "Do anything to help the people and pups....No matter what" Marshall: "Good, now let's go" In time to arrive at Jake's Mountain. Jake: "Hey Dudes" All: "Hello" Jake: "There down there" Points. Ryder: "Hmmm. Only pup who could get down there would be Tundra" Med: "We're stuck up here?" Ryder: "For now, yes" Med: "Could I get inside???? It's like 2 outside!" Marshall gives Med "A Look" Med: "Sorry!" Marshall: "We'll stay up here until were called" Med: "Hopefully this will go by fast" Marshall: "Can't feel my paws. Hehe" Ryder and Tundra begin to head down the Mountain. Ryder: "There they are" Tundra: "I see them also" Ryder: "Is everyone alright?" Pilot: I checked everyone they are okay, just cold" Ryder: "Good, let's get them back inside" They bring the people back up to the house. Med: "Yay! there back let's go back to the Lookout where it's warm and Dawn is there!" Marshall: "Med, back now" Med: "Awww" Ryder: "Get them inside then Lookout" Jake: "Good! You guys got them" Ryder: "Yeah, let's get them inside" Jake: "Of course" After they go inside Marshall and Med check them. Marshall: "Everything looks good on this one, how about the other guy?" Med: "Same, he's fine" Jake: "That's great dudes!" Med: "Yup" Marshall: "Nooow we can go back Med" Med: "Yay! Hahahahahahaha" All: "Hehe" Back at the Lookout. Med: "I'm back!" Dawn: "How did everything go?" Med: "Well, happy to be back, hehe" Dawn: "I'm sure, I know how much you "HATE" The cold, haha" Med: "That I do!" The end. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories by Tbrays30 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Story